1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a sleeping bag for humans and more particularly to a sleeping bag for humans which can be converted into a tote bag or carry bag for small articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sleeping bags are in exceedingly common usage by both children and adults. Sleeping bags are used in an outdoor environment when people are camping. Sleeping bags are also used in indoor environments such as when children congregate at slumber parties or just when a single child may sleep over at another child's house. The normal procedure is for the user to cart the sleeping bag to the location to be used. Generally additional paraphernalia is required such as toiletries and additional clothing which also must be carried. It is common for these additional items to be somehow carried such as within a separate carry bag.
It would be desirable if the sleeping bag could somehow be constructed to function also as a carry bag so that the additional items of paraphernalia could be carried within the sleeping bag thereby eliminating the use of the separate tote bag. Prior to the present invention it has not been known to construct a sleeping bag to also function as a carry bag when it is not being used as a sleeping bag.